End of Watch
|name = End of Watch |picture = End of Watch Movie Poster.jpg |caption = |country = United States |director = David Ayer |date= 2012 |language = |studio= |distributor=Open Road Films |character1=Brian Taylor |actor1=Jake Gyllenhaal |character2=Miguel "Mike" Zavala |actor2=Michael Peña |character3=Gabby Zavala |actor3=Natalie Martinez |character4=Janet Taylor |actor4=Anna Kendrick }} End of Watch is a 2012 crime thriller starring Jake Gyllenhaal and Michael Peña as a pair of LAPD officers who find themselves the target of a merciless drug cartel. The film is in part seen through the video footage shot from the camera the officers carry wherever they go as well as by the cartel's own cameras. The film was directed by David Ayer (Street Kings), who insisted that Gyllenhaal and Pena go on numerous ridealongs with actual LAPD officers. __TOC__ =''Handguns= Glock 22 Glock 22s fitted with Surefire X300 weaponlights are carried by nearly all the LAPD officers in the film, including Brian Taylor (Jake Gyllenhaal), Miguel "Mike" Zavala (Michael Peña), Officer Davis (Cody Horn) and Officer Orozco (America Ferrara). Brian erroneously identifies his weapon as a Glock 19 in the locker scene near the beginning. ) shows off his Glock to the camera. He identifies it as a "Glock 19" despite the obvious "22" imprint.]] ). ]] Custom Colt Combat Commander A custom ornately engraved and plated Colt Combat Commander is carried by a criminal who draws it during a traffic stop. Looking at the pistol's magazine (laying on the table near the golden AK in the police office scene), it's a 9mm caliber. Colt M1911A1 Officer Taylor takes a custom engraved M1911A1 from a Sinaloa cartel member after discovering a house full of illegal migrants. Later, Big Evil (Maurice Compte) threatens one of his own men with a M1911A1 after his orders are questioned. playing Senator McLaughlin in the Robert Rodriguez film ''Machete.]] from a Sinaloa cartel member.]] Astra Constable The cartel member also has a custom engraved Astra Constable strapped to an ankle holster. strapped to an ankle holster.]] Smith & Wesson Model 642 Taylor carries a Smith & Wesson Model 642 as his backup gun. It is only seen when Brian's girlfriend Janet (Anna Kendrick) displays it to the camera. -fitted with Pachmayr Compac Pro grips -to the camera mentioning that she never fired a gun before, hoping that that could be their next date. ]] =''Shotguns= Remington 870 Several LAPD officers are seen throughout the film armed with Remington 870 shotguns sporting black synthetic furniture. Sarge (Frank Grillo) also fires a Remington 870 when confronting a heavily-armed group of gangsters. ) carries the Remington to her patrol car.]] ) fires his Remington 870 at a group of AKMS-armed gangsters after responding to an urgent call for backup.]] =Rifles''= AKMS AKMS rifles are used by members of the Curbside gang. Officer Zavala can also be seen with what he calls "Liberace's AK", a gold plated AKMS with faux ivory furniture which he finds during a traffic stop. According to director David Ayer, the gold AKMS was a painted airsoft replica. M4A1 Carbine An LAPD officer fires an M4A1 during a gun battle with the Curbside gangsters. Colt Model 933 ICE agents who arrive after Taylor and Zavala uncover a house full of illegal migrants appear to be armed with Colt Model 933 carbines. The weapons are fitted with EOTech red dot sights, RIS foregrips, and VLTOR Modstocks. carbines. ]] M1 Garand LAPD honor guard prepare their M1 Garands. s.]] Category:Movie Category:Drama Category:Crime